


Romeo and Julius

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	Romeo and Julius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



[art in a bigger size](https://postimg.cc/s1RP3Z8h)


End file.
